


Yoga

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship to Love, Lime, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Germany goes to italy's house to wait for his friend. Italy returns from his reparations visit to England's house. India was there and Italy learned about his relaxation technique called yoga. Italy demostrates what he learned in front of Germany with interesting results. Rated "Teen" for a reason.





	Yoga

Yoga  
Germany was let into Italy’s house by a servant. There were more people needing work than jobs. But now the war is over and soon the factories will produce again and everything will go back to normal. For now, Germany was able to enjoy the abundance of servants eager to see to his every comfort. He was even able to drink German beer from a frosted mug. Apparently, there was some left over from his last visit. Italy’s friends tended to drink wine or tea, so the golden liquor was all his. Germany relaxed back in the chair and rested his feet on a foot stool. He needed this moment of peace as he was recovering from the war too. Germany was soon asleep.  
Italy entered his house and was informed that his guest was napping. He tip-toed in and saw the large man sleeping soundly. A servant had come by and placed his drink on a coaster and covered him with a throw. Italy thanked the servants and walked in. He didn’t want to wake Germany as he looked so peaceful. Germany was dressed in a suit and his perfectly polished shoes were next to his chair. His hair was slicked back like always, but Italy also liked his hair down. If he could get the handsome man as a boyfriend, he might see his hair down more often. This idea made Italy giggle as he knew Germany always washed the gel out before bed and what they could do together at bedtime.  
Germany woke to the sound of giggling and opened his eyes to a heavenly sight. Italy had many attractions, among them beauty and charm. He realized he had a growing affection for Italy and the last time he called him “dummkopf”’ it came out all soft. He tries to admonish Italy but the man looks at him with those admiring eyes and he no longer can be harsh with him. It might also be the recent war, the fight has gone out of him. Whatever it is, Germany was now glad to be his friend. Italy noticed he was awake.  
“Oh, Germany! I’m happy to see you here.”  
“Dummkopf, you invited me.” Germany found his idiocy charming now.   
“Ha, ha yeah.” Italy blushed and Germany found that cute too.  
Germany stood up unwrapping the blanket from his knees, folded it neatly and placed it on the chair. He bent down to pick up his glass and drank the last of the beer. Waste not, want not as England was fond of saying, which reminded him of their shared history. Germany sighed. As if Italy read his mind he said:  
“I just came back from England’s house on my reparations visit.”  
“Ja, what did he have to say?”  
“Oh Germany it was awful. India was there and they appeared to be fighting.”  
“Ja, England is on the verge of losing yet another colony.”  
“Aw, poor England.”  
“Dummkopf, India is the one suffering. England is very good at staring countries and very poor at running them. His superiority complex gets in the way each time and they all demand either partial or complete independence. Sooner or later.”  
“Oh I see. Anyway, England was angry and tossed us both onto the street. India was angry but didn’t take it out on me. Instead he invited me to his house.”  
“Oh did he? What did you do there?”  
Germany was very interested. Italy babbled on about India’s large house packed with servants. It was very beautiful and breezy. Italy suggested they go there for dinner sometime and Germany was agreeable to the idea. Italy claimed he only saw a small portion of the house and was eager to see more. Germany was intrigued and looked forward to the visit. He saw the advantage of having more friends in Asia.  
“India was tense from his visit to England’s house and wanted to relax. He invited me to try a relaxation method I never heard of before.”  
“He didn’t make you lay on a bed of nails?” Germany heard strange rumors about the country’s habits. On the other hand, their leader, Gandhi, was known to be gentle, peace loving man who would never harm Italy.  
“No! Not at all! It was a type of stretching called yoga. Come to my bedroom Germany, I want to show it to you!”  
Caught up in Italy’s enthusiasm, Germany let him lead him by the hand. Germany blushed at the forwardness of Italy inviting him to his private room. But this is Italy, who thinks nothing about sharing a bed uninvited, so Germany shrugged it off.   
They soon arrived at the bedroom. Italy had a large airy room with a beautiful view of the Cypress trees outside. Just like Italy, there was a softness and warmth to the room. Simply decorated in white and tan, and only furnished with the basics. Italy had a wardrobe, nightstands and a large cushiony bed and Germany had to resist against diving into it. Italy began to change into the clothes India gave him. Germany blushed and walked over to the window to give him the privacy Italy didn’t think he needed. Germany enjoyed the view. Beyond the Cypress trees was a white church with Spanish tiles and a stone cross on top. Beyond this was the Mediterranean Sea. Germany found gazing at water calming and took a deep breath. He tried to not think about the sexy naked man behind him and failed. Italy called out to him and he turned to see Italy modestly dressed in thin sweats of some kind. Germany admired Italy, while the outfit completely covered him, it also showed off his every curve.  
“I’m going to show you Sun Salutations.”  
Germany contemplated the meaning of the name as Italy got into position. He took a deep breath and bent over. Germany was shocked by suddenly seeing Italy perfect bottom thrust into the air. He was immediately turned on. Italy took one step back then the other foot followed. Italy then pushed up and back with his hips, lifting his butt higher. He moaned, happily, as the stretch felt good. Germany swallowed his drool.   
“Look at how bendy I am Germany.”   
“Ja, very bendy.”  
Little Germany perked up as naughty thoughts filled Germany’s mind. He must encourage Italy to do this pose as often as possible. Then Italy did something intriguing. He moved from a push up type position into a pose the opposite of the V shaped one. Little Germany was completely stiff as Italy arched his back, moaning and parting his legs. The smaller man panted and returned back to the downward dog pose. Germany was completely aroused. Italy pulled in his feet, one at a time and stood up. He turned to see Germany in an aroused state. Italy learned about sex from France but managed to escape taking the practical. But he knew enough to realize Germany desired him. Italy loved Germany for so long and hoped this was the start of a passionate love affair. The kind of thing his poets wrote about. He was glad he saved himself and knew Germany was the same. He bashfully approached the big man and found himself in an embrace. Germany groaned as he held the sexy man. Italy pressed into him and he felt Italy growing hard too. Germany knew what must be done.  
“Marry me, Italy.”  
Italy was once again surprised by the way Germany’s mind worked. He found it cute.  
“It is a little too soon for that.”  
Germany groaned.  
“We can start with a kiss.” Suggested Italy.  
Germany pulled back slightly and mashed their noses together. Italy suppressed a giggle as he rubbed his nose.  
“No like this.”  
Italy tilted his head, pulled down Germany’s head and softly kissed him. Germany knew Italians went around kissing people all day long. Normally, Germany didn’t care for it but he was quickly changing his mind, as kissing his apparent boyfriend was hotter than anything Germany had experienced before. Germany was a quick learner and as France’s neighbor, he knew what to do next. He held his boyfriend closer and tongue kissed Italy until his knees wobbled. They ended up falling into the soft bed. Nature took its course and the two virgins simply did what felt good. They kissed, touched and rubbed. Shirts were clumsily pulled off and hands were everywhere. They rubbed their hard-ons together, legs tangling. Suddenly they both came in their pants. Germany held Italy close as they panted through the organism. They couldn’t speak, just feel. The tremors eased and they laid still on the bed. A smiling Italy hugged a blushing Germany and the big guy stroked his hair.   
“I love you Germany.”  
“Ja, I love you too.”  
They smiled through the after-glow.  
“I must marry you Italy. It is the only honorable thing.”  
“My boss might have a problem with that.”  
“Ja.” Said Germany, disappointed.  
“But maybe one day we will form another alliance.”  
“Ja!” Said Germany, more hopeful.  
“In the meantime, we will be boyfriends and spend lots of time together in each other houses.”  
“But we can’t do that without marriage.”  
“Oh Germany you’re so old fashioned.”  
“Ja.” Said Germany, sadly.  
“We will be married in our hearts.”  
“If you say so.” Sighed Germany.  
“Come on Germany. It’s the twentieth century, things are changing.”  
“Ja.”  
“Do you really think you can hold out forever?”  
“I have my doubts.” Admitted Germany.  
“Then we will make a vow to be exclusive.”  
“Will you do that?”  
“Of course I will. I resisted France and kept myself pure just for you.”  
Germany couldn’t speak.  
“If you like we can have our own ceremony. A commitment ceremony in front of our friends and they will recognize us as a couple. Would that make you happy?”  
Germany thought for a minute. They were at the mercy of their bosses. There was nothing else to do. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.  
“Alright, we will do as you suggest.”  
“Yeah!”  
Italy hugged Germany tightly and they felt the squishy, sticky mess. They laughed and stood up. Italy called for the servant and ordered for some clothes to fit Germany. As one of the major fashion capitals, clothes were quickly provided. Germany went to the guest room to shower and change. The servant whisked away his suit to be dry cleaned. If they guessed what the couple was up to they showed no sign of it. Germany stayed for dinner and feasted on Italy’s favorite food. Germany enjoyed listening to Italy chatter away. Late in the evening he kissed his boyfriend goodnight and walked home. The servants promised to send his suit to his house the next day. The cool night air allowed him to think and plan. Soon he was home and he went straight to bed. It was a good day but a long one. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
